


The Summer of Like

by Forsvinner



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M, MinRon - Freeform, Slight Insecurity, i tried :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forsvinner/pseuds/Forsvinner
Summary: They meet one day at a summer camp
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Aaron Kwak | Aron
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	The Summer of Like

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the 'MinRon: Road to 100' event hosted by @choivioleta & @dabbingminhyun on Twitter.  
> Help us reach 100 stories!
> 
> It's also my first time writing so I'm still lacking, but hopefully, it's okay!

They met one day working at a summer camp.

Worked together but they seldom talked to one another. Had different friends, dormed in different rooms, and in the opposite direction of one another. Yet despite being in different circles and work areas, they would almost, always, catch each other's eyes. 

Passing by the meadows, the lake, the woods. Going to work, to break, to rest. A pair of eyes would meet. For a second too long, a second too short. 

At first, they like mere strangers. Passing each other by with no hello, no nod, no smile. Yet as time went by, cold interactions turned warm. Gradual nods turned into half-smiles and shy hellos. To good mornings, evenings and nights. 

Despite the increase in interaction, they rarely talked to one another. Seldomly saw one another. Only when they crossed paths. 

Everything was well.

Then the day came when a friend told him about Mr. handsome. How Mr. Handsome talked about him and seemed to be fond of him. Mr handsome had a crush. 

Surprise was all over his face. Surely this was a joke? Was it real? 

He had heard of summer camp romances. In movies. In novels. In the teenage songs written with verses of longing and nostalgia. In every form possible, except in his life. 

As if by fate, their paths crossed more frequently. Around corners, the communal kitchens, and even on each side of their living quarters. The more they saw each other, the more he doesn’t know how to react. 

While they crossed paths and smiled and said hello, the more he paid attention. The more his stare lingered. Thinking. Wondering.

Time passes by and smiles become warm. Eyes begin to light up. Life becomes slightly more clear. They are paired to do a job; their first interaction, their first conversation. As they work together, the closer they become. They are now friends. 

Conversations are to be had not just during duty, but after hours as well. They stopped when they saw one another and lingered when they crossed paths. The closer they became. 

The conversation with his friends still lingered in the back of his mind. He likes you. What do you think about him? Mr. Handsome shows no signs of liking him. It puzzles him and makes him question, is it all true? 

He finds out that while Mr. Handsome appears very arrogant, proper and snobbish, he was actually the exact opposite. He is younger than him by a few years. He loves music and loves to sing. His smile captivates all those around him. He thinks of him to be great fun. He likes him. 

He later comes to find out that Mr. Handsome has someone. It takes him by surprise, but it makes no difference. There was nothing to be disappointed about. Nothing was going on between them. They were both just friends? It really was just a joke? 

The talks lessen. The warm hellos and smiles fade. It disappoints him a bit, they were not able to stay friends. 

To his surprise, he finds out Mr. Handsome's significant other is his own friend. While it is quite shocking, he knew this would happen. He is nothing compared to his friend. He was just a passerby. Nothing was going on. There was nothing to be disappointed about. He tells himself yet again. 

He doesn't see his friend as often; he doesn't come out to hang out as they used too. Yet despite everything he's happy for them. They make a nice pair, he thinks. He only wishes they could have all stayed friends.

He continues to work. Life goes on.

During a morning meeting, they announce a new staff member is coming. He is from a partner camp a little down the way. He is coming to help for a week. 

This new member looks serious and cold. Tall, dark and handsome, a coworker says. But in the week he gets to know Mr. Tall, he finds out he's quite mischievous. Very snarky, sarcastic and quite annoying when he wants to. Overall, he's a great company and he makes the workday fun. 

The week passes, it's Mr. Tall's final day. The day is ending and it's time to say goodbye. Surprisingly, he's sad to see him go. 

As the work season slowly approaches its end the camp hosts its end of the season party. Burned out from the summer heat, he welcomes the change. A temporary escape from the mundane routine that has been his life since summer started. A distraction from the unknown that is to be his undecided future. 

Halfway through the party, a fellow co-worker he knows comes by his group's table. Brings with him a friend, someone from another camp, he says. A little way down from the road. Said friend introduces himself as the best staff the little camp has to offer. 

A warm smile brightens his face. It's him again.

Mr. Tall is quick to settle in, making fun of his outdated dad jokes and laughing in response when he follows up with a quick retort of his own. A sense of familiarity fills him up. He strangely missed his snarky personality. The little banter he would have with him. 

The night goes on, he soon notices Mr. Tall lingering stares. It makes him slightly uncomfortable. It makes him self-conscious. Makes his ears heat up and his face warm. Makes his chest thump and his throat dry and he doesn't know why. 

Lost in their own world, they are caught by surprise as they are both dragged by their mutual friends to the dance floor. Somewhere between the mass of people, the group of friends smashed together dancing the night away, time stops for a second. As a pair of individuals lock eyes, breath hitches and a pair of hearts beat in the same rhythm. A brief moment then gone. 

The party ends but the night just begins as the fun continues at the town near the lake. Late-night street performers, late-night snacks and alcohol. Youths in their prime enjoying life as they savor the last of the summer night under the stars, illuminated by the glowing moon.

As dusk arrives, they say their final goodbyes. With bitten lips and lingering stares as promises are left unsaid. Leaving behind a slowly blooming flower, filling the air with the smell of roses, of fresh lavender. Scents they'll reminiscence as the years pass by. 

Summer has ended and he's finally back home laying on his bed. Thoughts of summer and his future go through his head, with emotions jumbling throughout his body. He's contemplating his life when he receives a text. He looks at his phone, confusion in his eyes as he reads the text and the unfamiliar number. Unsure and paranoid as to how said stranger seems to know him. 

A good five minutes go by before he texts back asking for the mysterious strangers' identity. 

"It's Minhyun :)" reads the instant reply.

**Author's Note:**

> I still can't believe Im actually doing this. The things I do for Minron lol.  
> Big thank you to everyone who helped me in my writing process.  
> Any feedback is welcome :)


End file.
